


Obedience Training

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Creampies, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Training, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Dutch isn't happy with the way Micah left Strawberry, so he asks Arthur to help punish him.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Micah Bell/Dutch Van Der Linde, Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan, Micah Bell/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahah my first time writing these three >:3 I'm a slut for these ships, so why not just combine them all together?!  
> I'm also pretty happy with how I've written Dutch, considering he's not one of my strong points, so go me!!
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

"Dutch?" A concerned voice from outside asks. 

"Arthur! Come in, son," Dutch calls out to him. 

Arthur does as he's told, just like the loyal lapdog he is. Only he seems to regret it the instant he walks into the tent. He takes a step back, eyes trying to focus on anything but what was going in front of him. 

Dutch is in the middle of his tent, knees on the floor with the vilest human being beneath him. Arthur knows straight away what's going on, it's hard not to notice that Dutch has his cock buried inside Micah, who looks more than embarrassed in having Arthur walk in on them, his head down in shame. 

Dutch had beckoned Micah into his tent one quiet afternoon, promising him talk of his time in Strawberry. Micah was expecting to gloat about the score he got for Dutch, but he found himself being urged onto his knees as Dutch spoke down to him, telling him that he'll need to do a lot more than bring back some money to make up the mess he left Strawberry in. 

Micah will do anything for Dutch's approval. Anything. Dutch knows this and used it to his advantage, both punishing Micah and getting himself off. His grip on Micahs hair was tight as he urged Micah to suck him off whilst his own fingers prepped his virgin ass. 

And here he is, hands and knees on the wooden floor of Dutch's tent, with the man himself coming to a halt in his ass so he can have a conversation with Arthur, ignoring the man below him. Micah's trying his best not to make any noises, but his green neckerchief was untied from his neck and wrapped around his cock, tight enough to make any man whimper as they attempt to hold back on touching themselves.

"Ain't this... uh... a bad time?" Arthur questions, as he turns his head around and stares at the tent flaps. 

"A bad time? Quite the opposite, son," Dutch laughs. "You're just the person I was hoping for. Won't you be so kind as to come and kneel down in front of Mister Bell here?" Dutch asks, though Arthur knows it's an order. And for once, Arthurs willing to question it. 

"You want me to what?" Arthur questions, his eyes briefly flicking over to Dutch, trying to ignore the mess of a blonde man underneath him. 

"You heard me right. It seems we need to give our newest member here a lesson in obedience. Maybe then he won't run around shooting up towns over such meaningless things like his guns," Dutch tells him, a slight grit to his teeth.

"Well... alright then," Arthur pauses for a moment before walking over, kneeling down in front of Micah who's trying his best not to make eye contact with Arthur. 

Dutch watches eagerly, but his smile quickly fades when he realizes that Micah is more useless than he thought. 

"Well, Micah?" Dutch asks as he slams his hips down into him, knocking the wind from Micah's lungs. "You know what to do. Don't make poor Arthur here wait." 

Micah's still hesitant before slowly looking up at Arthur. His eyes trail south, settling on his pants. He slowly reaches out and attempts to undo the button with one hand, the other hand still holding his weight up. Arthur enjoys watching him struggle but undoes his gunbelt in the meantime, letting it fall to the tents wooden floor with a thud. 

For obvious reasons, Arthur isn't hard, and Micah waits a good few moments before taking his flaccid cock in his hands and slowly begins to pump it. 

"Dutch, this is... erm..." Arthur fumbles about with his words.

"I know. Don't view it for how it is on the surface. View it as two men teaching their newest member what loyalty and obedience are all about," Dutch hisses, slamming his cock into Micah again with a firm grip on his hips. He pushes his member all the way in, leaving it there whilst he continues to watch Micah slowly jerk Arthur off. 

Arthur pauses again, looking down at Micah who has his eyes on his cock. Arthurs is thankful that Micah isn't looking up at him again, wanting to burn that image from his memory. He eventually asks Micah "is that it?" To which Micah frowns at Arthur and feels like biting his dick off in the moment. 

"Just look at that scowl he's giving you, Arthur. He's quite clearly untrained, and the sooner we fuck that attitude out of him, the better," Dutch huffs, deciding to start slowly thrusting himself back into Micah, who reacts by clenching his eyes shut and lets out a whimper, still not use to the sensation. 

For some sick and chaotic reason, Arthur decides to side with Dutch on this one. If he ignores the fact that this is Micah Bell with his cock in his hand, then it really isn't too bad. He'll just pretend it's someone else and treat them like he would with any other common whore. 

"Well, you heard him. Get to work," Arthur tuts, and Micah scowls at him again. 

Finally, Micah begins properly pumping Arthurs shaft, his palm and fingers pressing tightly against it as works his hand up and down his length. Arthurs cock begins to slowly grow, more so if Arthur doesn't look down at the blonde beneath him. 

"Just put it in your mouth, Micah," Dutch spits. He's getting tired of being impatient and rewards Micah with a harsh slap to the rear as he picks up the pace. 

Micah shudders underneath him, hating that stinging feeling left behind on his cheek, but he knows that's just a minor punishment he'll receive if he doesn't start putting some effort in. So he begrudgingly opens his mouth and slides Arthurs's length in, scrunching his nose and eyes up the second his tongue presses against the base of Arthurs cock. 

There's a harsh tug to Micah's hair as he feels Arthur grip hold of it, his eyes looking down at him to make sure Micah doesn't try any funny business. 

Micah takes his time with bobbing his head along Arthurs's length, still reluctant to do so. There's another sharp slap to his rear, and Micah realizes he's being watched, so he picks up the pace.

"Well, it's not the worst I've ever had, but it's still pretty bad," Arthur chuckles as continues to look down on Micah, whose eyes remain shut. 

They snap open the second Dutch replies "why don't you show him how it's done then, son?" 

Micah gags the second Arthur starts moving his hips, trying to push his head off his cock but Arthur keeps him firmly in place, tugging his hair harshly. 

Dutch continues to thrust into him, and Micah's ass has only recently stopped hurting. There's a thin beaded trail of precum dripping from Micahs cock, pooling on the wooden floor below, and more gets pushed out every time Dutch hits that spot deep inside of him, followed by a shiver down his spine.

Having his mouth around Arthurs's length may not be the most enjoyable thing in the world, but Micah feels pure bliss whenever Dutch goes deep, though he'll never allow himself to show these men just how much he's enjoying it. However, a few whimpers and moans are pushed from his lips, mostly muffled by Arthurs's length. 

The more Arthur fucks his mouth, the more spit gets pushed from the corners of his lips, dribbling down his chin and onto the floor below. He already looks like a mess, with his scruffed shirt hanging off one of his shoulders, a few buttons missing, and the pool of precum beneath his cock that grows larger from the second. Micah is embarrassed at the state he's allowed himself to get into, especially at the hands of one of his least favourite men, but he tries to just enjoy parts of the experience. 

Micah is thankful that Arthur bathes often, as his pubes continue to brush against his nose every time Arthur bucks his hips against his mouth, forcing him to gag again. Dutch seems content, fucking Micah's virgin ass with one arm hanging by his side, the other lightly placed on the small of Micahs back as if he's lazily riding a horse.

Dutch moves his hands to grip onto Micah's hips, pushing his shirt out the way so he can grab hold of the slight muffin top that Micah has. His sudden picking up of pace catches Micah off guard, who is pushed deeper onto Arthurs cock. He has to pull off so he can cough, and only gets a brief second to calm down before Arthurs grabs him by the scruff of his hair and puts him back on, holding his head in place as he fucks his mouth. 

"Mister Bell?" Dutch questions, leaning over the blonde man a little so he can speak more directly into his ear. Micah lets out a muffled response, his eyes snapping open as he tries to look over his shoulder at Dutch. 

"You won't go misbehaving again, will you?" Dutch questions. 

Micah lets out a muffled "no,'" shaking his head at the same time. 

"Good, good. Because if you do, there'll be much worse consequences. And I'll have you know, that it won't just be me buried in your ass. That's for starters," Dutch informs him, that usual sternness to his voice. 

Micah tries his best to let out a muffled "yes, boss," and has to snap his eyes shut again as Arthur forces his head to face forward, returning to his quickened pace. 

"You close, Arthur?" Dutch asks. 

"Yep," Arthur replies, his eyes meeting Dutch's. 

"Good. Make sure Micah remembers this, won't you?" Dutch asks him. 

"Course," Arthur replies, looking back down at the blonde who seems more than concerned.

Arthur pulls his length from Micah's mouth, forcing his head to tilt back uncomfortably. He keeps Micahs head in place with the harsh grip to his hair, and Micah knows exactly where this is going when Arthur begins to tug on his own cock. 

Micah manages to shut his eyes and close his mouth just in time, his brows furrowing as Arthur spills his load on Micah's face. It splatters across his cheek and forehead, narrowly missing his eyes. Micah feels more than disgusted and shamed when he begins to feel Arthurs cum slowly dripping down his face, running along his beard and moustache. 

Is Dutch chuckling? His laughter quickly turns into a mix of a grunt and a moan when Dutch pushes his cock as far as he can into Micah's ass, holding it deeply as he cums against Micah's prostate, making the blonde shudder and whimper, his own cock begging for release. He can feel his balls turning blue, but he dare not remove his own neckerchief from his cock, not wanting to get a minimum punishment of a slap on the ass. 

Dutch pulls out of him, letting out a sigh as he stands upright, tucking his cock away. Arthur does the same, wiping his hands off on his jeans as if that'll remove the sin he just endured.

"I think we'll leave Mister Bell here to clean himself up," Dutch tells Arthur as he fishes a cigar from his pocket. 

"Sure," Arthur nods, getting ready to leave. 

"You heard me, Micah," Dutch says as he looks down at the man after lighting his cigar, the smoke beginning to fill his tent. "Clean up then get out there and do something useful for once," Dutch tells him. 

"Sure, boss," Micah manages to say as he sits back on his knees, his chest rising and falling heavily. 

Arthur leaves the tent, and Dutch is about to until he turns back to Micah. "Oh, and you can remove that neckerchief," Dutch tells him as he points down at his reddened cock. "Sorry, son. I forgot it was there," Dutch grins, exiting the tent to leave Micah to clean up.

As much as Micah wants to finish himself off, he can't, especially when Arthurs load is still on his face, and Dutch's load is dripping from his abused hole. Micah undoes his neckerchief from his cock, using the cloth to clean himself as well as he can. 

Once he feels somewhat clean, Micah tucks the neckerchief in his pocket and attempts to clean up his appearance, tucking away his still throbbing cock and wiping down his shirt. He places his hat back on, making him feel a little more like himself, and exits through the back of Dutch's tent. 

Micah manages to get over to Baylock without anyone noticing him, not that the camp would anyway. He hisses as he gets in the saddle, his ass beginning to feel sore, but he pushes on and rides away, heading out to get a bath in town and hopefully finish himself off.


End file.
